The lucky Seven with a twist
by Ichabod Cullen
Summary: The gang is going to a muggle summer camp. But guess who comes back after 30 years. And HarryGinny RonHermione DracoPansy and my FD carachter Harry Potter IT crossover would be book crossover but I've only Senn IT movie


CHAPTER ONE :THE BEST PRESENT  
  
It was a cold rainy day but in the Dursly's house for Harry Potter it might as well have been sunny and perfect. He was going to leave the Dursleys for a whole summer to go to camp. He couldn't help thinking that that the dursleys were sending him to a camp with a pool an purpose owing to the fact that he couldn't swim. Uncle Vernon had been delighted when a letter came from Camp Death (Ironic isn't it?) Harry didn't much care about the name because he had heard that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were going to. Unfortunately they heard that Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson were going to. But a new kid was going with them all and he was a Griffindor transfer from the American school of Wizardry. All seven of them were going to have the best summer of there lives (Well except for the fact of Malfoy).  
  
**  
  
Harry was thrown out of the car while it was still moving. He didn't care though thinking as he watched the car drive away that he was facing an entire Dursly-free summer. He started to look for signs of Ron Hermione and Ginny but couldn't find them anywhere. But Draco Malfoy stepped up behind him and said "Not going to be the hero this time are you Potter?" Harry turned around. Malfoy was standing there holding Pansy's hand. "What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?" Malfoy smirked "So once again you have no idea what's going on." He walked away smirking. Ginny walked up behind Ginny and kissed him. Harry was used to this by now as they had been dating since Ginny started Hogwarts. Harry looked around "Where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny giggled "They're making out in the mess hall." Harry looked around there was barely anything there. All there was was a few buildings, a sewer pipe and a Cabin that had the word COUNSLERS stamped across it. "So where is the mess hall?" Harry asked winking at Ginny. "It's over there let's get over there before all the seats are traen" said Ginny trying and failing to look innocent. They walked to the hall to see everyone there. "What's going on?" Harry asked. Ginny slapped her forehead "Oh my gosh I forgot to te;; you they're asigning cabins!" Harry was horrified what was the point of coming to camp if he wasn't in a cabin with everyone else. A counsler got a piece of parchment from her pocket. Harry was reminded of that same sorting when he feared he would be put into Slytheren. Now he felt exactly the same way. "The candidates for cabin 13. Harry Potter," Harry crossed his fingers. "Virginia Weasley" Harry sighed with releif even if noone else would be in the cabin at least Ginny would be. "Ronald Wealsly, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson" Harry and Ginny groaned. "This is just great how are we supposed to have fun with Malfoy in our cabin. "and Thomas Dark."  
Harry looked at Ginny "Tom Dark isn't that the new kid?" Ginny looked around "I think so." The counseler straightened her blonde hair. "Now will you all please come up and get your keys. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Malfoy, Pansy and Tom all walked up. Harry noticed that Tom couldn't have been more than seventeen years old. He looked alot like Harry except his hair which went down a little over his face was messier than his. He had a gold shirt with a tiger on the back and jeans. He walked up and winked at Hermione. Hermione blushed and Ron pulled her closer.  
  
** After an hour of listening to lectures on rules, they all got their keys and headed for cabin 13. On the way Malfoy said "Oh this is just great we're in cabin number 13 with Potter, the mudblood, the weasles, and the freak." Harry and the others fell behind to try to talk to Tom but either he was deaf or he wasn't paying any atention. But Hermione had noticed that Tom had numerous scars and bruises on his face and arms so they decided to try later. When they got there they were all to tired to do anything so everyone but Harry went up. Harry said he would go to bed a little later as he sat and read Quiditch through the ages.  
  
A/N: LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT. THE CLOWN WILL COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. NOTICE HOW I USED MY FINAL DESTINATION CHARECHTER IN HERE? 


End file.
